


Song

by Swirl_O_Whirl



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2017, Insecurity, Introspection, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swirl_O_Whirl/pseuds/Swirl_O_Whirl
Summary: A Stimber songfic written for Femslash February.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another fanfic for Femslash February, this time revolving around Stormer and Kimber from IDW’s Jem and the Holograms comics. This is also a song fic, which I honestly never thought I would write, but after hearing the song “I’m Okay” from the original Jem and the Holograms animated series I decided to give it a try. The lyrics are the lines in italics. Enjoy!

_Sometimes I go through so much in my mind_

I know that I’m quiet, but my thoughts are loud.  There are songs that are always playing in my mind; the songs that I want to belt out and the ones that are so personal that I could never write them down.  I told myself that no one would want to hear my songs, that there are exceptionally better artists out there; what could I possibly add?

_Sometimes the space that I need is no place I can find_

I told myself, when I joined The Misfits, that would stop being stepped on; to raise my voice and share my songs.  Pizzazz assured me that things would be different, that people would care about my music.  But, sometimes, when I listen to her schemes of revenge, I wonder if I really belong with this group or if I am just being dragged along.  

_But I’m Okay! (I’m Okay!)_

_I have faith in myself_

But then I remember, that I am strong.  That for once I stepped forward, and took a chance and I found you, Kimber.  You help me think of new songs every time me meet (yes, even when you’re wearing a shark costume), and make me feel like I could belt out louder than ever before.  So I’m writing this song just for you.  I hope that it reaches you, and inspires you, like you have inspired me.

_I’m Okay! (I’m Okay!)_

_I’m gonna make it through the day_

_I’m Okay!_


End file.
